Super Saiyan 3
]]}} |romaji = Sūpā Saiya-jin Surī |english= |engtv= Legendary Super Saiyan 3''Dragon Ball Z: God and God'' |other = |group =Saiyan |type= Ability |class= Supplementary |range = User |ref =''Daizenshū 5'', page 104''Dragon Ball Super: Super Start Guide'', page 25''Dragon Ball GT: Perfect Files Vol. 1'', page 66''Chōzenshū 4'', page 156 |manga debut= Chapter 474 |anime debut= DBZ245 |game debut= Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22 |movie debut= Movie #15 |ova debut= |users= *Gotenks *Son Gokū |ncusers = *Bardock *Beat *Broli *Gogeta *Nappa *Note *Raditz *Son Gohan *Trunks *Trunks *Vegeta *Vegetto |parent = Super Saiyan |related = |derived = *Gold Great Monkey *Super Saiyan 3 Full Power }} Super Saiyan 3 is a heightened version of Super Saiyan exclusive to members of the Saiyan race. It is the third and most powerful transformation in the traditional Super Saiyan line.Daizenshū 7 In terms of overall Saiyan transformations, however, it ranks below both Super Saiyan God, Super Saiyan Blue in terms of power.Dragon Ball Z: God and GodDragon Ball Z: Revival of "F"Dragon Ball Super episodes 109, 110, 116, 129, 130 Appearance Unlike the two transformations proceeding it, Super Saiyan 3 brings with it a drastic change to the Saiyan's appearance. Noticeably, the Saiyan's golden hair lengthens until it reaches their waist; their eyes regain their pupils; their eyebrows disappear, resulting in a pronounced ridge; and they become slightly more muscular. Additionally, the Saiyan's aura becomes more violent and erratic than before, and the from Super Saiyan 2 remains present. Attributes The exact method for achieving Super Saiyan 3 is never touched upon in either the manga. In the anime, however, Gokū does refer to the Super Saiyan 3 form as drawing all of a Saiyan's power out of the body while transformed into a Super Saiyan 2. Like its predecessors, it drastically increase the Saiyan's speed, strength, and power. In terms of power, Super Saiyan 3 is approximately four-times more powerful than Super Saiyan 2.Daizenshū 7, pages 62-63 The power increase is so significant, that it can be felt as far away as the Kaiōshin Realm. In the anime, the transformation into Super Saiyan 3 alone severely endangered the planet Earth, causing a variety of natural calamities.Dragon Ball Z episode 245 This was not present later, when Gokū was able to instantly assume the transformation against the evil fused Majin Boo. The power the transformation grants is staggering, allowing Gokū to overwhelm Majin Boo in combat during their first meeting. Ultimately, Gokū would abandon the Super Saiyan 3 transformation after he fights Beerus and realizes that mastering godly ki in his normal form and applying it to create a new transformation would increase his strength further and sap less strength.[http://www.kanzenshuu.com/translations/saikyo-jump-june-2014-issue-twel-buu-mysteries/ Saikyō Jump June 2014 Issue (02 May 2014) — "Twel-Boo Mysteries" (Naho Ooishi x Akira Toriyama Q&A)] However, Gokū would use this form against Trunks in a sparring match to test his power. Gokū would later briefly use this form against Kale and Caulifla in the Tournament of Power to endure one of their combined attacks. In addition to the change in appearance, the Saiyan's personality also undergoes a slight change. In Gokū's case, he became more serious and ruthless.Dragon Ball chapter 474 The English anime further accentuates this change, revealing that Gokū's voice becomes lower and more monotone while transformed into a Super Saiyan 3.Dragon Ball Z episode 230 ( ) Trivia *Super Saiyan 3 is a popular form to be given to characters from the series in video game installments — Broli, Vegeta, Vegetto, Gogeta, Gohan, Bardock, Raditz, and Nappa have all received the Super Saiyan 3 transformation in at least one video game. Six of these were in Dragon Ball Heroes, while Vegeta and Broly received theirs in the Raging Blast series. * Despite Broli's new transformation being called the in the trailer for Dragon Ball: Raging Blast, the game itself classifies his transformation as an ordinary Super Saiyan 3.Dragon Ball: Raging Blast ** In the English dub of Dragon Ball Z: God and God, Gokū refers to Super Saiyan 3 as the "legendary Super Saiyan 3". This is not present in the Japanese version. * In Dragon Ball Heroes, as well as Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2, a female Super Saiyan 3 doesn't lose her eyebrows. Instead, they simply become thinner, and the eyebrow ridge becomes slightly more prominent. * In the manga, the actual "trigger" for Super Saiyan 3 isn't known; unlike Super Saiyan 1 and 2, which are illustrated to be achieved through anger — though Gokū and Vegeta obtained "2" through intense training — Super Saiyan 3 has never had a defined trigger, with Gotenks even statting he doesn't know he obtained. Gokū goes into some detail on how to obtain the form in the anime, and the games show Beat using anger as a trigger, while Broli exploited the Restoration from the Verge of Death that the Saiyans possess. References Category:Transformations Category:Supplementary Techniques Category:Super Saiyan Transformations Category:Abilities